


The Wild Ones

by KitKait080



Category: Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKait080/pseuds/KitKait080
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When F.E.A.R takes over, 17 yr. old Ashley Purdy runs to the desert to escape. What he doesn't expect to find is a 18 year old boy leading a rebel group, the Wild Ones. Will Ashley join them? What will become of the lonely outcast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Ones

Wild Ones. That’s what we are now. Heroes of the Legion and enemies of F.E.A.R, living in a god forsaken desert.  We hide in an abandoned oil rig, making homes wherever we could. There were enough of us to be noticed, but too few of us to make a true stand. All of outcasts, deviants, of the society F.E.A.R took control over. We all chose to escape and be free rather than be forced to conform.     
               

My name is Ashley Purdy. I ran when I was 17, forced to leave my family behind and the life I once knew. I left behind my friend, Eve, and I made her promise to keep in touch and to stay low, stay safe.  She understood as my parents were about to send me to the psychiatric hospital that F.E.A.R ran near my town. She and her friends would keep me updated when they could from their high school. I just hoped she would stay safe.

                I took off to the desert, hoping to find refuge from the world, with only my bass and the close on my back.  I came across Andy, a tall, pale man- no, 18 year old boy- living at an abandoned oil rig somewhere in the middle of the desert. I had been running for a week, with no food or water, and came across the rig. I had slipped into a worn down building and stumbled into the shade, away from the suns unforgiving rays. The building shown signs of abandonment, with crack windows, and missing its front door and I could care less about its condition.  I didn’t care, for it was shaded and out of sight, so I was grateful anyways.

                I slid down the wall to the dusty floor and barely remembered closing my eyes against the sunlight. I didn’t remember passing out, but I did remember waking up to Andy holding a primitive dagger at my throat with a guarded look on his face; flanked by three other men, all clad in black like himself. I shrunk against the wall I was slumped up to, trying to put space between me and the dagger. I could feel the leather pants I idiotically choose to wear stick to my legs; most likely with sweat form fear and heat.

                Andy stuck the dagger closer to my throat and I could almost feel the cool metal against my skin and the point of the practically lethal weapon in my throat. I fearfully lifted my eyes from the hand holding the instrument of death to the boy’s face with his startling blue eyes. I felt the breath catch in my esophagus and I mentally made myself breathe again. I’ve never seen such a beautiful color of eyes.

                “Who are you?” the boy demanded with a voice fitting of a demon. That voice didn’t belong to the skinny boy standing in front of me, with leather pants and a weird one sleeve jacket. My eyes flicked to the other figures in the room standing behind the boy; all had black hair, much like mine, with leather pants and jackets, except one with a small vest.  I noticed that all had some type of design out of make up on their face. No, not make-up, but war paint.

                “Yo, dude, are you mute?” the one of the others with the small vest and three thin lines, like scratches under his eye. His arm was in front of the other two, as if to stop them. I instantly liked that one; better than the one with that damn dagger at my jugular.

                “M-my name i-is Ashley, or Ash.  I didn’t know anyone lived here. I just thought it was empty. I’m sorry; it’s been a week of running for me in the desert. All I have is my bass and the clothes I am wearing. I didn’t mean to disturb you all.” I stammered, looking for my bass and boots, trying to stay as small as possible. The kid still had the dagger and I’m still wary of the stupid thing. I didn’t run so I could die like this.

                “Hey, And, chill for a moment. I don’t think he means us any harm.” Another dude, one with clown or jester like star over his eye, said while placing his hand on the boys shoulder.  Said kid looked over his shoulder at the man and slowly slid his knife away.

                “Why did you run man?” The boy asked me, leaning back so he wasn’t in my face anymore. I let out a shaky breath, and tried to slide myself up against the wall. ‘Damn,’ I thought, ‘I really need water or food. Anything’.

                “F.E.A.R. They started taking over around my home town, in forcing shitty rules, putting any one who so much as looked like me, or thought differently, into psychiatric hospitals. My family was about to put me, to save their own skins, and so I ran. My friend Eve promised to keep me up to date with whatever happened. She looks like me, and isn’t a fan of F.E.A.R, so she’s trying to stay low.” I explained, probably with a sad touch to my voice. I couldn’t tell, because I was lost in my memories. Ones where it was me and Eve, taking care of each other. Like we would when I went back.

                “How old are you?” Jester make-up man asked, moving to the side of blue eyed boy.

                “I’m 17.”

                “Hey, And, can we talk to you real quick?” The guy in the vest asked, but stilled yanked the younger boy towards the three of them. I watched them huddled together, most likely arguing about me and what to do with me. I snatched my boots, and tried to lace them up as quickly as I could. I slid my bass, my baby, over my shoulder and attempted to stand up, but found my legs wouldn’t support me.

                “Wow, speedy. Unless you want to crash and burned, I suggest you slow down. I doubt you want to damage your bass if you fall.” The vest guy suggested, stepping towards me. At the mention of my bass, my hands unconsciously tightened around the strap. The bass, with its white paint and black striped design, was my life and all I had left of my old life. I took a step back, so I turned my body where it shielded the instrument. While I might semi trust the guys right now, that kid did have a dagger at my throat.

                “Hey, hey, chill bro. We aren’t going to hurt you. I’m CC, or the Destroyer.” The one with the small vest introduced. He had a goofy grin on his face.   
                “My name is Jeremy, but I go by Jinxx. I’m the Mystic.” The man with the jester paint said.

                “I’m Jake and I’m the Mourner.” The only other man introduced, with two think black stripes of black on his cheek, and came to shake my hand. He stepped back, as did CC and Jinxx, to go behind the boy who stood in the middle.

                “I’m the Prophet and my name is Andy.” He introduced with his deep demon voice. Seriously. How could a kid as skinny as him have that sexy, deep voice?

                “Who are the Prophet, Mourner, Mystic, and Destroyer?” I questioned warily, sliding to stand in front of the small group of painted men on weak legs. Andy smiled, crinkling the white stripe of paint over his nose. (Did I mention my heart nearly stopped?)

                “Well, Ash, we are the Wild Ones.”

* * *

 

                IN the desert we now called home, I lived with the Wild Ones. I learned that we all ran to be free and save ourselves. Seems F.E.A.R wasn’t only taking residents up in my town. I was also privileged to learn how old the other guys were. Jake was the oldest at 25, with Jinxx right behind him at 22. CC was 20 and Andy, the leader of us, was only 18. He ran when F.E.A.R took his sister, Jinxx ran to keep his wife, Sammi, safe from F.E.A.R. Jake ran, with a broken heart, after his fiancé, Ella, tried to turn him in. CC really didn’t say why he ran, only that his parents took jobs at the hospital where I was going to be sent. He met Andy and the others almost a month ago.

                We all left to save what we believed in, our freedom and from the prison F.E.A.R had created. Andy told me that’s why they created the Wild Ones, to give others hope and a chance of the freedom they craved. I heard murmurs from the others, and I didn’t know whether to believe it or not. CC was the Destroyer because he had divine like strength, and Jinxx was the Mystic because he had some sort of ‘mystic’ power. I didn’t know about Andy or Jake, and I guessed they rather keep it a secret. Oh well, but it’s not like I saw any of their “divine powers” anyways.

                I had been living with the small group a month or so when we started saving others from the desert and F.E.A.R. The ones we saved told us of a giant metal prison they hid in the desert. Some say it had F.E.A.R’s symbol on the side, with only one door and no windows. A cold metal box meant to lock away the’ threats’ to F.E.A.R and their precious plans. It was heartless. Andy called us into the abandoned building, where they found me, to talk.

                “F.E.A.R is getting stronger as the days go on, but so are we. We need to set up more search portals, to keep FEAR lackeys away and to rescue the lost ones. We need our Legion.” He pointed out, crossing his arms over his pale chest, and leaned against the wall. I stood by Andy, CC at the wall across from us, Jake to the right wall and Jinxx to the left. The room was bare except for the instruments we saved when we could. F.E.A.R had started destroying anything musical, and we went to rescue what we could. A drum set, my bass, guitars of all sorts and conditions, and some violins and cellos, too. The room was private; it was off limits to the Legion.

                _Legion_

                That’s what we called the saved girls and boys we found in the desert. I’ve been on patrol a few times, and saved kids only a few years older than me. As we find them, our numbers rise and our rebels unite. I’ve walked around the farm, part abandoned buildings and silos, to the whispers of what the kids say.  
                “We are Legion for we are many.” I whispered, zoned out of the present time and back to the memories. All of us are outcasts, accused and sentenced because if the black we love and the rebellion we live. Legion. Black. Wild Ones.  
                “The Wild Ones and the Legion of Black.” I say again, but I must have said it louder than I thought, for when I looked up, all the guys were staring at me. I could feel the heat of a blush rushing to my cheeks and neck. I ducked my head down so my too long hair hid my face.

                “Ash, what did you say?” CC asked, twirling a drum stick casually.

                “It was nothing. Just a random thought that came to mind.” I mumbled, feeling the blush burning my face intensify a bit.

                “Come on, just tell us.” Jake sighed with a parental tone laced in his smooth voice. I’ve heard that tone before when Andy and I would go at it. When I first got here, it was a constant battle between Andy and me. Andy didn’t like me too much, with me being younger than him. I think he thought I would be a weak link. I didn’t help when I would argue and questions his choices. The first time we broke out in an actual fist fight, it took CC, Jake and Jinxx to pull us two apart. I left with bruises and sore ribs, and Andy ended up with a black eye and a split lip. Jake, being the oldest, had to play the parent for the longest time. He and Jinxx had to buffer our fights more times than I could count.

                After about a week of living with them and fighting with Andy, I had to ask Jake and Jinxx why Andy was in charge.

                “None of us had homes, and then we came across Andy. Even though Jinxx and I are older, Andy was just a leader. He just has an air about him that says ‘leader’. I was first found, then CC, and then Jinxx. All of us didn’t care that he was younger. We just wanted to have a home and family again.” Jake told me, with a shrug, and Jinxx nodded in agreement. I gave a nod of understanding, but I still argued with Andy. I don’t know why, but I just loved riling Andy up.

                “Yo! Ash, are you there?” Andy snapped, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked owlishly and looked around.

                “Oh, damnit. I zoned out again. Sorry, bro.” I apologized, blushing again.

                “It’s kay. What did you say earlier?” Jinxx insisted, and with a flick of his hand, beckoned for me to continue.

                “All I said was The Wild Ones and The Legion of Black. I couldn’t help but notice how all the Legion wears black clothes, tattered and not, and many have oil on their skin. As if they were painted black.” I murmured, eyes downcast.

                “Wow, I like it. I would have never thought of Legion of Black. Very deviant of you.” Andy praised me, for the first time since I had come here.

                “Legion of Black… Sounds Wicked! I would have never thought of it, either.” CC exclaimed with his signature goofy grin. Jinxx had his creepy clown smile and Jake had this fatherly half smile going on. I couldn’t help but smile at my brothers’ smile. I felt accepted for once.

                “Well, Ashe, I think it’s time.” Andy noted suddenly, with a nod. I looked around at the other three who nodded at him. I looked back at Andy with a confused look on my face.

                “You’ve been here with us a while now. You’ve helped save so many Legion and kept them together. You were a deviant when you were back at your home. Now, you’re our deviant. Ashley Purdy, you have earned your place as a Wild One. You shall be the Deviant!” Andy shouted, making me jump and about knock over Jinxx’s favorite cello. If I had, he would have skinned me alive. Then, proceed to make a funny hat out of the skin.

                “Are you serious?” I stammered, once the threat of a heart attack had passed. Jesus, that voice of his could scare anything.

                “Very serious. As a heart attack. You’re the Deviant, a fellow Wild One. The Legion seems to love you as much as they love us. Maybe even more.” Jake pointed out, walking over to me to wrap a muscled arm around my shoulders. I saw CC make a hand gesture at someone, shaking his head. I forgot about it as soon as Jinxx come over and blocked him from view. Andy strode over to us, with CC next to him. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

                “Welcome home, Deviant.”

* * *

 

                I was finally home. It’s been two weeks since I became the Deviant. I was out in front of the Wild Building, our building of instruments and our home, strumming my bass, I managed to convince Jake to play guitar and Jinxx joined us with his violin. We were sitting there on the bust porch, strumming when CC came, and was holding a young boy on his hip.

                CC found the little boy out in the desert by the cursed metal box of F.E.A.R, scared and alone. CC was on patrol and rescued him, running from F.E.A.R minions. The boy was about eight and he didn’t talk much, but he loved CC. Not that CC minded, as he loved the kid and kept an eye on him.

                “Hey, C, whatcha’ doing?” Jake asked, looking up from his guitar. The sun was just past mid-day and the sky was a brilliant blue, as the Legion sat around the broken porch of the Wild home.

                “Talking to Wretch, and Prayer asked if we, well you guys, would play for them?” CC wondered, leaning against the busted fence of the front porch, switching Wretch, or Wretched, to the other hip. The kid never spoke his name, so CC called him Wretched, for what happened to him.

                “I don’t mind playing for you guys. Jake? Ash?” Jinxx looked at us from the bottom step. I glanced up to see the dirt and oiled covered faces with shining eyes. My heart melted and went out for these teens. The lost.

                “I don’t mind. Do you know if And is around? Maybe he could sing?” I thought out loud, looking at Jake for an answer.

                “Not this time, Ash. He went out on patrol this morning. Looking for a lost little black bird.” Jake reminded me, with a sad note in his words. One of our Legion went out on patrol last night and she’s still missing. I gave a small nod, and looked back at CC. I liked hearing Andy singing, as he could sing very well. Though, I could sing instead this time, and with that, I started strumming.

_“I ruled the world/_

_With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground/_

_I laid the gods to rest/_

_I held the key to the kingdom lions guarding castle walls/_

_Hail the king of death/_

_Then I lost it all/_

_Dead and broken/_

_My back against the wall/_

_Cut me open/_

_I’m just trying to breathe, trying to figure it out/_

_Because I built these walls to watched them crumble down._

_I said the I lost it all/_

_And who can save me now?/”_

_  
_I sang with a feeling of passion. I could hear Jinxx and Jake pouring their souls into their music. I glanced up to see CC singing softly to Wretched and rocking him gently. I glanced around to see eyes shining with unshed tears, and some of the Legion leaning against each other. We have lost it all. Only surviving with each other and no other. Andy and we saved them from F.E.A.R, from imprisonment. We all need each other right now.

                “Sighting! Sighting! The Prophet has been sighted!” Our Legion, Forever, shouted from the scout position on top of an old silo. We all looked up and the Legion ran, leaving dust trails behind them.

                “Let’s go see if Andy found something or rescued a new Legion.” Jinxx said, placing his violin down, as did I and Jake. CC set Wretched down, whispered something to him, and the boy took off.

                We followed the rest of you rebels to our leader. We came around a corner to see him crouched down. I saw something black on the ground in front of him. The thing in front of him had long hair. No! No! We couldn’t have lost her. Us Wild Ones rushed forward to see our fallen Legion, known as Sin, lying on the ground in front of Andy, with our symbol still clutched in her hands. Her painted face of black was hidden by her mask. She looked as peaceful as if she was asleep.

                I crouched down next to Andy, slightly leaning into him. The other Legion and Wild Ones gathered around us and our fallen sister. I heard sniffling and whispering. All thinking the same thing – are we next? I heard a soft moan, and realized it came from me. I realized I was scared, I was truly scared. Andy looked at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

                “Jake, we need to get a pyre ready. We need to pay our respects to our fallen Legion.” Andy whispered softly, but Jake still heard him. Out group set up to do our parts. CC went to help dig up a hole for the pyre. Jinxx and Jake lead a group of Legion to find firewood and build the pyre. It was Andy and I who were responsible for… the fallen. I removed Sins mask and placed it next to her head. Her hair and tassels blended together and were covered in a layer of dust.  Her closed eyes and face were colored in an oil and dirt paint mix. I could feel the tears sliding down my face as I watched Andy fold her hands and place our medallion, our symbol, between them.

                “Help me wrap her, Ash.” Andy commanded softly, while placing a hand on my arm, and making me look up at him. In the fading sun, I could see his eyes shone with unshed tears. It broke me to see someone so strong become so broken. I nodded, and together, we wrapped our fallen sister in an old sheet I found.

                Then an hour or so later, we had to set our Sin on the pyre in the ground. The Wild Ones, strong brothers all broken, stood together as the rest of our family gathered around. I held her mask and as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, I placed it on the pyre.

                “My brothers and sisters, our time has come to honor the fallen. We now say goodbye to our taken sister, Sin. She was the first of the Legion, and a true one to the core. Many saw her as an older sister, a friend, and to one, a lover. We honor Saviors deceased loved, and we honor her spirit. As her ashes float away, we say goodbye. AS her body leaves us, we remember her soul, her love and her smile. Sister Sin, we pray to you, for your cause and reason. You may be gone, but you will not be forgotten. For as your ashes fall, the Legion of Black will rise above from them. Today marks a new year’s day and a moment none will forget. But for now, we say our final goodbye and stand vigil as you leave. Goodbye, Sin. You will be missed.” Andy finished, bowing his head, clasping his hand a whispering. We all followed suit and silently prayed for our sister.

                Too soon did Jinxx step up to where her body laid. I was too numb to notice that Jinxx used no match or lighter, but called the fire to his hand, and touch it to the wood. Too soon did the wood and fabric begin to burn. No matter how strong any of us seemed, we were all broken and upset.

                I turned my head into Andy’s shoulder, so no one would see the tears falling from my eyes.  I felt three different sets of hands touch my back and I knew y Wild brothers were there. I might be a Wild One and live on my own, but damnit, I was 17! I still felt sadness and pain and still wished for someone to be strong for me. This, losing Sin, was a blow to us all.

                All of us stood there, watching out friend disappear, and mourning as her ashes drifted away in the cold desert air. Jinxx, at some point, had walked away and returned with the violins he retrieved for him and Jake. As one, they raised the string instruments and began to play a sad song, a sorrowful tone that brought a fresh set of tears to my eyes. I looked as I felt Andy lift his bowed head and stare into the dying flames. As the inferno begins to die, he began to sing.

_“The best things in life/_

_Come with a price/_

_The star that burned so bright/_

_Faded the fastest/_

_You’ll always feel it’s right/_

_Even when we end the fight/_

_Welcome home/_

_Home tonight.._ ” Andy broke off and now, I could feel the shaking; for he had finally broke to the sorrow he kept bottled up. I lifted my head and as the Legion, with our tear streaked faces, we gathered closer to our leader. Soon, we began to sing together, as one.

_“Singing oh, oh/_

_Welcome home tonight/_

_Oh, oh, tonight/_

_Words they don’t know how to make amends/_

_And all they do is push you to the edge/_

_But it’s not wasted/_

_It’s all done for you..”_   Our family of outcast and misfits sang as the last embers died, and with it our fallen friend. Night was upon us, and with one last mournful note from the violins, our family dispersed to our beds. To mourn alone and try to sleep.

                The Wild Ones remained though, still standing. I didn’t know how long we stood there, but I felt like a stiff, broken statue when we did leave. As a group, we walked back to the Wild house, and said our good nights.

                “Andy, I’m going to go find Wretched, it it’s okay.” CC asked, looking out to the night as it blanketed over our home. Andy just gave a small nod and CC left, as quiet as a mouse, and disappeared into the black. Jake and Jinxx hugged Andy and I before slipping into their rooms. It was just Andy and I left.

                “Hey, Ash?”

                “Yeah, Andy?”

                “Could you… stay in my room tonight? I… don’t want to be alone.” Andy begged quietly, so softly that I almost didn’t hear him. I looked at him, and it came to me, that like me, he was just a kid. A kid who lost a friends tonight, a leader who lost a solider. I forget how young he is when I watch him take charge. The again, it’s easy to forget we are all young, standing up for something bigger than us. Yet, even the bravest and the strongest can become broken and lost.

                “Yeah, And. I’ll stay with you.” I accepted, walking over to him. A small smile graced his lips as we walked to the back room he claimed. Mats of blankets and tattered cloth made his bed, and I walked into my room to drag my own cloth nest into his room.  I set it close enough to give him comfort, but far enough to give him his space. So while he started to lay down, I copied him and arranged myself so I could face him.

                “Ashley, thank you. For staying.” Andy murmured, curling into a ball.

                “It’s okay, Andy. All of us need someone right now. No one expected it to happen. She was always so brilliant, so clever.” I winced at the memory of the gone girl.

                “It was a slap to the face, Ash. I forget we’re fighting a war and that in wars, we lose people. I just prayed it wouldn’t be us losing someone. I forget all of us, no matter how strong or brave, we’re all so young, and alone. I’m scared I’m just leading them to the end.” Andy spat with a bitter tone and I flinched back at it. I understood him, though.

                “We’re all scared, Andy. We don’t know the future and we have to live in the moment. It’s a war, yes, but, it’s not impossible. We are going to rise out of the ashes, and come back just as strong, or even stronger. We are Legion for we are many.” I comforted, as I try to fix the broken leader and bring him back to his former glory. We all needed to be strong.

                “You’re right, Ashley. Thank you.”  He whispered softly, before falling asleep. He looked peaceful, compared to the time when he’s awake and fighting for another day. The half-moon shone through the broken window, casting a blue-ish glow onto us. I studied Andy’s pale skin, the tattoos decorating it and him, and how he looked almost ethereal. 

                I felt myself blush and thank whatever god there was that Andy was asleep. Over the two, almost three, months I have lived as a Wild One, I’ve begun to like Andy, a lot. Not that he knew, or would guess, as I kept it quiet. All he knew was I saw him as an older brother, as I did with Jinxx, CC and Jake as my adopted father.

                Not that it mattered, since he was sure I was crushing on Silent, a pretty Legion girl who was mute. I saw her as a younger sister, much like I did with Eve.

                _Eve._

                I haven’t heard from her on so long and I’m starting to worry. Andy said I’d hear from her soon, once someone called Sugar Skull got back. I didn’t know who that was, but Andy and the others seem to trust them. I’d just have to be patient, which was something I wasn’t. I looked out the missing pane of the window and stared a t the stars. The twinkling little spots of gas shown bright and brilliant against the black. Maybe Sin would be up there amongst those burning spots. I closed my eyes, and prayed tomorrow would be better.

* * *

 

“Ashley! Get your ass up now! Don’t make me fucking kick you, ‘cause you know I will! For fucks sake! Jake told me you were damn near impossible to get up. CC said he saw Sugar Skull on her way here. So, GET UP!” I heard Andy scream, scarily by the way, and pick my leg up to drag me towards him. I was yanked out of my cocoon of blankets and onto a rough wood floor. I winced as the rough surface assaulting my back suddenly.

                “God damnit, Andy that hurt!” I yelled, sitting up and stretching my stiff muscles, before Andy abused me some more. I grabbed my mat and padded to my room, pausing to slug Andy in his shoulder. I heard him grunt as I put my bed back together in my room. I put my vest on and laced my boots up while my idiot friend stood in the doorway.

                “Now, what’s all the yelling about?” I ordered calmly, walking out of my room and to the blaring sunlight. Andy followed me, sliding his weird half jacket on; I say that because it has like one side and no sleeve on the other side. That and because so, he walks around with half of his chest uncovered. I can’t tell you how many times I drooled after him.

                “If you were up earlier, like the rest of us, you would have known that Sugar was spotted in the desert. She’s on her way here, and should be here soon.” Andy patronized me like the bastard he was as we walked through the maze of oil silos. Legion were darting around, fixing ripped cloths, making new weapons, or just tidying the place up around. Many had hallowed out the old silos and turned them into homes.

                “Oh really? By the way, who is Sugar Skull? You guys talk about them like they’re a deity or something.” I urged, fidgeting with my vest collar as we stride in the desert heat. We came around the corner of the metal ladder, and I spotted a black shrouded figure coming towards us. I guess that must be this mysterious Sugar Skull. Whoever it is, I liked their name. None of us used our real names, except the Wild Ones, and only to each other, mostly to leave our past behinds. 

                “You’ll see for yourself, Jackass. It’s for Sugar to tell, not me.” Andy sneered with a smirk on his handsome face. Curse that face of his.

                “What? Oh, you got Devy up finally. Good God man, you sleep like a rock.” CC joked as we came into view and I just scowled at him. I’d like to sleep, and last night was a tiring night.

                “CC, leave him alone. We all slept later, some later than others. Don’t argue amongst each other. Sugar is almost here and we don’t want Ash to make a bad impression.” Jake parentally, much like the father we saw him as. Jinxx just rolled his eyes at us, and went back to watching Sugar walk closer and closer to our home. Soon, Sugar Skull was upon our little group and I was shocked to see her. Yes, a her, with a face painted like a sugar skull. One you would see at a Day of the Dead celebrations. Black lips with a black design on a white painted face. Her lovely face was surrounded by a black lace veil. She wore a black dress with lace over it. She carried a black bag.

                “Andy! How’s my favorite Prophet? How are guys doing out here?” Sugar spoke with concern, her lovely voice washing over us.

                “Ah, Sug, you know how we re. Hiding, fighting, rebelling.” Andy replied sweetly, pulling the shorter girl to him and hugging her tightly. She squeezed him back before stepping back.

                “Well, I got you the stuff you wanted. And I got a letter for the one called Ashley?” She asked, holding up a white envelope. I took a step to the side, away from Andy, and gave a half wave.

                “I’m Ashley.”

                “Hey there, pretty boy. I got a letter from your friend Eve? Not a hard to find a girl like her, but still. She about flipped out when she saw me and I told her I knew where you are. I just suggest you read her letter.” She said with a slightly serious tone, but I didn’t think of it. I thanked Sugar and walked away to read my letter, and to let the others catch up. I sat under the metal stairs, and ripped open the thin paper. It was a short letter, but what was written shocked me.

                _“Dear Ash,_

_When you get this letter, thanks to your friend, I’ve been sent to the F.E.A.R psychiatric hospital and no longer am able to see our home. I’m scared, but I’ll fight just how you taught me. I’ll be strong. Never give in, never give up. I promise we’ll meet again, until then, stay safe and KEEP RUNNING!_

_Love you Bro._

_Eve..”  
_                 I heard a scream come from somewhere and it wasn’t until Jake was holding me did I realize I was the one letting out that screeching sound. In the last two days, I broke again and cried. Her letter, splotches of black of tear stained words, and her lip gloss print at the bottom.

                “Ash? Ash, what’s wrong? What happened?” CC asked in a panicked voice, sinking in front of me. Andy and Sugar stood behind him, a little to the left, with looks of concern on their faces. Jinxx bent down next to CC, his face mirroring the others. I mechanically brought the letter up, so someone could grab it and read it to them.

                “She’s… gone. They took her.. To that damnable place…. She said she’d be okay… safe.. I shouldn’t have left her…” I sobbed my sentences all broken up and I didn’t care. Eve, my best friend, my little sister, was locked away.  For being different. For being a deviant. A strangled moan passed my lips as I leaned heavily on Jake, who was rubbing my arm. I was thankful I had him to replace my father.

                “Shh, baby. Your friend is okay, I promise. No one from F.E.A.R has touched her, and I’ll make sure of it.” Sugar promised, walking around to my other side and placed a delicate hand on my bicep.

                “How can you know?” I cried, looking at her, most likely with black tears running down my cheeks.

                “Hon, I work at the hospital where your friend is at. Andy sent me there, as an inside source and for my safety. I’m Andy’s older sister, Juliet. So, I promise to watch out for your friend. With what I stand for, I promise to keep Eve safe and bring her back. That’s why you find all of your Legion. I break them out. Don’t panic, dear.” Sugar, now known as Juliet, soothed, but I could still feel the panic bubbling under my skin. Eve was my little sister, no in blood, but in a likeness. She was strong, but could she be strong enough to survive on her own there? I was silent, now sounds came from me and I slunk to the ground; there, I leaned against Jake. I was separating myself from the world. I barely heard anything else.

                “Jake, I’m worried now. He’s going catatonic. What should I do?” I heard Andy plead, but I couldn’t see his face. My sight was set some where far off, and imagining a terrifying future for my friend.

                “Andy, hon, calm down. Take him back to the Wild House. Jinxx and Jake, go work with the Legion and keep them away from the house. CC, can you take me to see Wretched? I have a treat for him.” Juliet ordered, with a tone that left no room for argument. I felt myself being moved around and actually felt myself being lifted up, but by whom, I had no clue.

                I could feel every step since it jostled me in the arms of whichever Wild One…. Wait, Juliet sent Andy to take me back. Holy… that skinny kid had some muscles on him. I heard the creak of the stairs to our makeshift house and listened as he walked to my room. The descended to my mat was slow and gentle, much like a mother laying down a baby. Andy wrapped my top “blanket” over me and I waited for him to leave.

                He didn’t. The floor groaned as he lay down next to me. He didn’t touch me but I could feel him lying next to me, his breath on my too long hair. Through the sadness, I wondered why he laid next to me. The shift of the sheets was the only indication that he was moving closer.

                “Oh, Ashley, please be okay. Only a year younger and yet, still so much stronger than me. I may lead the Legion, with Jake as our dad, but they flock to you. Our Deviant. You give them hope and strength. You complete our small family. Please come back and stay. Eve will be okay. Juliet will take care of her, like she took care of me. You mean so much to all of us… so much to me. Done let F.E.A.R win by you giving in and stop fighting. You’re our Deviant, my Deviant, and you need to be stronger than they are. We can win. Don’t leave me alone. I couldn’t stand to be alone again, not after you. Please, Ash.” Andy begged, almost silently, like he was scared to admit what he did. How much I meant to him, which was the same about him to me. He was right, though, and I could be strong. I had to be for Eve. For the Legion and the Wild Ones. For him. I wouldn’t give in and I would stay. No matter what. My body moved on its own as it scooted closer to Andy’s.

                “I promise.” I murmured back and I heard him suck in a breath. His arm timidly came around my waist and just stayed there. That’s all we did, lay there in the sun coming through from the window, and think.  I thought how this would affect our Legion and the Wild Ones, and if where our loyalties stood now. I vowed that while even though Andy and I cared for each other, we would still be there for the Legion and the Wild Ones. Andy will tell Jinxx, Jake and CC soon. We can’t hide it from our brothers and father figure. It wouldn’t be right and I’d feel guilty. For now, until that time comes, I wanted to lay here and just forget the world. Andy may mean so much to me, but we were at a war of freedom. When it was over, then we shall be together peacefully. Until that time comes, stolen moments like these, would be precious to me.

                _Two Days Later…..  
_                 Night had fallen onto another day and the stars took the place of the sun. Andy, who now slept in my room, was fast asleep while I lay awake and thought. Sugar left the other day, but not before telling her and the Wild Ones about Andy and I. We bother vowed to put them and the Legion first. All of them accepted it, and CC had even seen it coming. I should have guessed CC would have suspected something.

                Juliet was okay with us and left with praises, but first gave us the newest F.E.A.R transmission about us. They were scared of us and they tried to hide it. We knew now and we planned to use it against them. Juliet asked us to stay safe and promised to care for Eve and until we could free her.  I thanked her and watched her disappeared much like a shadow into the desert. Since then, the Legion had grown and out numbers rose. We had our army and our family.

                I curled closer into Andy, and felt his arm tighten around me. His body provided warmth compared to the cold desert air. I gave soft sigh and closed my eyes. Maybe my dreams would be better than this hellish reality.

                SMASH!  
                I awoke in a start to a crash and soon heard screaming. Andy shot up, with his arm and half his body in front of me. We shot of there, daggers in hand, to the join the others, in the main room. The sounds had grown louder now and more piercing.

                “What’s going on?” I shouted, looking around the room.

                “F.E.A.R raid! They’re kidnapping Legion from their beds. Go! Get them into the tunnels and try to save who you can from those fucking bastards!” Jake ordered, and we set in motion and went to our Legion. I stepped outside to chaos and hell. Legion against F.E.A.R, running, fighting, I sprang to help a Legion girl, using my dagger to smash the minions face in. The mask crumbled and the girl ran to help others. I looked around to see F.E.A.R dragging my brothers and sisters out of the silos and holes they slept in.

                “To the tunnels! Get everyone to the tunnels! Go!” I commanded, and like a switch, they all ran to the safe place. Each one carrying the medallion and fighting for their life. I ran, too, and ran to come across Jinxx lying motionless in the dirt. I crouched and grabbed him by the torso, half carrying and half dragging him to the tunnel. He was out cold and dead weight but I got him to the tunnel. I slipped in with all the others and sat Jinxx against the rough wall. Silence rushed forward, silently caring for him. He was breathing so I knew he’d be okay.

                I don’t know how long we hid, but at the light of dawn, I dare crawled out to see. Andy was at the mouth of the tunnel, with Jake next to him.  CC sat at their feet with a sleeping Wretched in his lap. All of us cut, bruised, battered and worn from defending each other.

                “How bad?” I asked with little emotion.

                “No dead, but 15 captured. Where’s Jinxx?” Andy peered into the dark mouth of our haven.

                “In there, being cared for by Silence. He was just knocked out,” I explained, staggering out to him and about falling over. “What do we know?”

                “Once everyone is well and okay, we are going to go get those taken back and bring them home.”

                “You mean…”

                “Yes. Legion of the Black and the Wild Ones, are going offensive. We’re breaking into F.E.A.R and getting out brothers and sisters back.” Andy proclaimed as the Legion slipped out of the tunnel to their leader. I watched all faces, scared but determined, then turn to him.

                “We will fight!”

* * *

 

                It was only a few days later when the Legion claimed to be ready for the fight. They built crude weapons out of whatever we could find. One made a mace ball thing out of a skull with nails sticking out of it. They dipped it in a puddle of tar and mud mix. The same puddles they used to paint the black mask over their eyes. The still wet paint fell and slid down each face, creating distinct stripes down.

                The Wild Ones watched them make masks and banners with our symbols on it. The daring Legion pushed skulls on top of the stakes; a message to F.E.A.R if I saw one. Once they were ready, we painted ourselves. Each Wild One had a symbol or mark of his own. Jake had two stripes across one cheek, CC had three thin stripes under one eye, Jinxx had his jester star over one eye, and Andy had a black stripe across his nose in place of his white, with a stripe across each cheek that stopped short of his nose. When it came to my turn, I just colored thick black circles around my eyes and two stripes up my neck and to my jaw bone. The Legion gathered around us, carrying weapons and banners, and surrounded us. Even Wretched, the smallest Legion member, had joined us.

                “Legion! The time has come, and can no longer remain elusive and on the defensive. F.E.A.R has come to our home and stolen our brothers and sisters from us. Out time is now to go and bring them back. We will invade the metal prison they hide in. It is our job to break it open and bring sunlight to the shadows. Brothers! Sisters! Who are we?” Andy shouted to the mass of black in front of us, his fist in the air. Jinxx and Jake stood to his right and CC and I to his left, all of us copying his pose.

                “We are Legion for we are many!” They responded, fist flying to the air.

                “Who does F.E.A.R hide from?”

                “Legion of the Black!”

                “What do we fight for?”

                “Freedom!” The Legion screamed in chorus, and all let out a battle cry. As one, the Wild Ones turned and we began our march through the desert. To the final battle. In five rows, we marched through the heat and the sun. I couldn’t stop thinking about what will happen. What if we lose more than we save? What if we lose a Wild One? I couldn’t bear to lose my brothers. The ones who took me in from the unforgiving desert and gave me a home.

                “Ash, get that look off your face. We will win.” Andy muttered, low enough for only me to hear. I flicked my eyes to him. I guess my panic was showing and I tried to compose myself.

                “Sorry.” I apologized.

                “Don’t worry. Nothing will happen to us or them.” Andy reassured softly, giving me a small smile. I returned the smile and went back to staring ahead. Trying not to think about the future of the next few hours. I mentally sang to myself to myself from having a panic attack. As the box, that fucking cursed metal hell, loomed closer, I almost turned around to the safety of the rig. Not very strong or brave, but I was scared.

                Andy stopped us about 15ft from the black steel door. He turned, and as did we, he addressed the Legion.

                “This is it. We must fight to save what we love and need. Our freedom and family must be safe before we can relax. Those cowards hide in the shadows. Let us be the sun to bring the light. Together we stand, and together we fight!”

                “Fight!”

                “Fight!”

                “Fight!”

                Each time, out fist struck the air above, as to punctuate the word. Our meaning. We stood together, spirits high, and each punch intensified our voices. We were strong. We were Legion. AS the voices silenced, we turned to face the door. In wisps of black smoke, did five minions of F.E.A.R appear, staffs held tightly. No one spoke as we stared at our enemies. I barely heard the soft thuds of footsteps coming from behind us.

                Wretched came zigzagging through the rows, swinging a medallion. He darted in front of us, and threw it at the middle F.E.A.R. It swatted the medallion out of the air with its staff and Wretched stood proud in front of them. So young and so brave.

                “Wretched, come back now.” I was the one to order the child back before CC could. He turned and ran past me and I turned my body, so he could past, I also turned so that I could block him if need be. I twisted back and brought my hands to my vest collar. I watched in the corner of my eye, CC give me a small nod.

                With four steps, CC moved forward and with a small bounce, brought his fist to the ground. In a move only the hulk could pull off, the ground rippled with a massive vibration. The F.E.A.R disappeared in smoke as the vibrations blasted them back and broke down the steel door to the darkness inside.

                “Now!” Andy cried out and with that one word, we charged forward, to the unknown. We ran through the door to the dimly lit hallway and went in search of our comrades.  The Legion split up to go free the taken and come find us. Andy led us Wild Ones into a room of metal cages and other nightmarish things.

                “Start freeing them.” Jake commanded, and with that, we began to free all of them. Some Legion had followed us and started on the commanded that Jake had said. I rushed to a girl strapped to this metal bar fence thing. I started cutting the restraints in her hands and Jinxx did the bounds on her ankles.

                Each if us went to a side of her and pulled her up. As we pulled her away, I watched Legion cut bounds, break locks and untie the restrained Legion and free them from their prison. The girl we were helping soon found some strength and ran on her own to the flood of fleeing Legion. Andy gave the signal to follow him down the hall.

                We stopped, having freed all the Legion and followed our leader to the corridor. The Legion, with weapons drawn and ready, marched behind us and to what awaited us. Andy stopped, therefor so did the rest of us, and watch an F.E.A.R minion appear. Behind it, what seemed like low ranking minions, suddenly showed up behind the other ones. As the lower ranking ones appeared, so did four more F.E.A.R appeared in smoke. We stared, glaring at each other, waiting for a movement; the tension was thick in the room, making it hard to breathe. Seconds ticked by, as we stood waiting.

                With a scream befitting a demon from Andy, one that shook the building to its foundation, we surged onwards. The fight began, and we lead the offensive against our enemies. Legion, working as one against their captors, and us Wild Ones went after the high ranking F.E.A.R, and we began to take them down.

                I couldn’t focus on anyone but me and trying to save my skin. I grappled against the F.E.A.R, trying to push it back so I could use my dagger to smash the face. My arms were locked and I attempted to use my strength that was slowly fading. What I didn’t expect was the low ranking minions to grab me then pull me away from the higher ranking one, and held my arms out. I wiggled, fought, struggled, anything to try and free myself.

                The F.E.A.R turned to me, its staff poised in its hands. Panic flushed through me, and I realized I was about to die. I open my mouth and began to yell and scream, trying hard to escape. The beast moved closer, its staff rising to be pushed through me. I kicked my legs and gave one final battle call.

                What answered my call was a scream that would make a hellhound piss itself. A pale arm flew forward and punched the F.E.A.R away from me and to the ground. Andy, with a look of pure fury, turned and swiftly moved to slit the throats of the other minions. They fell to the ground with a gurgled scream. I stood there stunned for a minute, and then reached down to grab the staff. I picked it up, only to bring it down, smashing it down on the ugly mas of the F.E.A.R. Smoke and black blood came out of the jagged hole in the face. How fitting for a creature so evil and low. I snapped the staff over my knee and threw it at the corpse of the evil thing. Around me, minions fell to our weapons and the Wild Ones smashed the faces of all the F.E.A.R.

                “Ash, are you okay?” Andy asked with concern thick in his deep voice. He came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I studied him, and was relieved to see he was okay. A few cuts and bruises, like all of us now bore.

                “I’m okay. A few cuts and bruises, no major damage. The Legion?” I wondered, looking around him to stare at the tired rebels. All still had weapons drawn, tense and ready for an ambush, I gave a small victory smile, as they didn’t have to be scared. F.E.A.R was weakened to a crippling point now and would run back to the shadows.

                “No loses, and most fared better than us. We’re all safe and we won. We’re free.” Andy sighed in relief as we walked to our brothers and all our other family. It was over, finally.

                “We won, my dear Legion, we won!” CC whooped, still ever so happy and hugged Jinxx, who winced, probably at a bruise CC probably hit. Soon, cheers erupted in the closed space. What looked like an untouchable dream became our reality. We had done it and it was over. I walked to Andy, wrapping my sore arms around his thin waist. I smiled at Jake, Jinxx and CC and the Legion.

                “Let’s go home, guys.”

                That night, in the setting sun, we marched in a single line, with banners raised proud. The pink sky leading us home one last time. As when the sun would rise, many of us would return to our old homes, without fear of being persecuted. I had learned that the Wild Ones all lived in the town I did. We would live together, fiancés and siblings as well, and stay close. Just in case the Wild Ones needed to rise again.

                Andy and I sat together on the porch, the night sky above us and not a sound to be heard. The Legion could sleep peacefully for once, and I no longer heard the soft clang of weapons being hit when someone would shift in sleep. The tranquil feeling was almost too good to be real.

                “What will we do when we get back?” I asked Andy, as he stared up to the stars above.

                “’Dunno yet. You and I will probably go back to school. Get you friend Eve back with us when Juliet clears some things at the hospital. Now that this is all over, our future can be anything we want.” Andy answered without taking his eyes away from the sky. I looked up there, staring at the billions of stars and felt peaceful. We had our lives ahead of us now and I never felt happier. I scooted closer to Andy and rested my head against his shoulder.

                “Our lives are our, finally. And I have plans to spend it with you.” I spoke confidently for the first time in months. I looked up as Andy looked down and our eyes met.

                “I don’t plan to let you leave anytime soon.” He whispered quietly, and for the first time, placed his lips on mine. It was a quick, but gentle kiss that left me feeling a lot of emotions. I smiled at him and we went back to watching the stars. In the end, we were happy and we would say goodbye to this place. The Legion leaving to their homes, the Wild Ones going to live at Jakes house, and living our loves. When we returned, Wretched would become CCs adopted son and Juliet, Sammi and Eve would come home.

                All we worked for, fought for, cared for, had been worth it. No more raising a broken glass to failures. When the sun rose, our lives would start again, like New Years. Oh, speaking of sun, I could see the horizon turning lighter. Soon, this place will be but a memory and the Wild Ones would be, too. Until the came for them to rise again, we would be no more. All you will hear is the story of the Wild Ones.


End file.
